


Call me Ben

by DragonWhiskers



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Chair Bondage, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Interrogation, Kylo tries to be a good host, Rey really should have seen this coming, That's Not How The Force Works, and fails at it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 17:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6965761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonWhiskers/pseuds/DragonWhiskers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo realizes that Rey has feelings for Ben, so he plans to use that to his advantage once he gets his hands on her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call me Ben

Kylo watched as his scavenger turned Jedi laid unconscious before him. He’d dreamed about this moment since her escape last time he held her captive and every subsequent battle they had engaged in since. She had not only grown in power, but beauty as well, he thought. Kylo had feared her wild grace would have to be stamped out under Skywalkers’ tutelage – but it seemed that the old man and him agreed that is was better for her this way and Kylo had to admit she seemed to have flourished, taking those old Jedi teachings and turning them into something wholly unique. Kylo could still feel the dark side in her, but it was controlled, an extra option to her, nothing more.

Watching her brow knot and her eyes twitch under her closed lashes, he noted she was dreaming. He lightly descended into her mind, getting vivid images of their last battle and the explosion that had rendered her back to being his prisoner. He felt her fear, her adrenaline, her determination as she relived the movements leading up to the deafening hail of missiles, but her body had sagged in the interrogation chair the moment she remembered his hand closing around her wrist, his body trapping her under him before she was sucked under by the blow to the head from the impact of her landing. She had known he was there and through their strange bond, she had known he was going to keep her safe. She stopped fighting the pain and had allowed herself to black out. He had been stunned at the feeling of her surrender. It had been a surrender, he was sure of it, as much of a surrendered to the pain, she had surrendered to him as well.

Now he had her back in an interrogation chair, waiting for her to wake up. They had nearly come full circle. This time he had no intensions of probing her mind for information. This time he decided he’d try and break her will physically. 

He was aware of the physical tension that sang between them each time they had clashed in battle. He’d embraced it, understood it, caressed it, while she, he thought she repressed it, shoved it away, he thought she was constantly repulsed by it, but he wasn’t certain. There was always heat in her eyes when she faced him, a tension in her body that sparked his own response. He was drawn to her like a moth to the flame and he decided she was the on to get burnt this time. Even if he had to burn himself to achieve it, she’s acknowledge this heat between them, he’d make her. 

Slowly he moved the controls to level out the chair, tilting it into more to lay her out flat on her back. He moved away from the control panel on the wall and walked over to her. He lightly brushed his gloved fingers along her arm wraps, trailing up to her exposed shoulder, drifting his fingers over to the small collar of her shirt, and upward grazing her cheek. He extending soft tendrils of the Force out past his fingers, sending a pleasant sensation into her. It was meant to feel warm and inviting, letting her know she was _safe_.

Her eyes drifted open, staring up without recognizing at first, her body only responding to the force signature that was touching her. An audible intake of air as he watched her eyes widen, seeing her finally understand what she was feeling and who was touching her. She jerked her head to the side, trying to move away from his fingertips.

“Hello Rey,” he said quietly watching her eyes dart around the room, then coming to rest on him again.

“Hello Ben,” she said in return. He raised an eyebrow at that. She was trying to get a rise out of him, as much as he was trying to throw her off balance. Well he could play along with this and see where it let. He tilted his head and let out a small huff as they studied each other.

“I see you haven’t changed your accommodations. This didn’t work out so well for you last time,” she said with some exasperation.

Kylo continued to observer her as he walked around behind her head. He started trailing his fingers over her exposed collarbone, still sending out that small bit of Force, that small sensation of warmth and safe. He lowered himself to rest on his heels, bringing his eyes level with hers, all the while still lightly maintaining his fingertips on her skin, still keeping those soft tendrils of the Force playing along the path his fingers had drawn along her body. He wanted to keep her off balance and decided this was a good way to start.

“You can call me Ben if you like, Rey,” he watched her eyes widen for a second and then she was trying to understand what he was doing. That had not been the reaction she had been anticipating. They both knew she had created a division in her perception of him. Ben was who she allowed herself to have feelings for, who she thought she was attracted to – the man that _could have been_ , not the ‘monster’ she saw Kylo Ren as. He was going to use this little division to his benefit. He understood Rey was attracted to him and was just trying to rationalize it to herself.

He understood it was partially due to the bond, but not completely. He’d felt drawn to her, even before the bond had been created. He understood these emotions, while they have been alien to her, having never known attraction or feelings past platonic for those around her. Even for that traitor FN-2187, she only felt something akin to sisterly for him.

Her eyes shifted, tying to look down at his hand, still resting on the clavicle of her throat. Kylo let his eyes follow hers as he began to softly stroke her exposed skin, down between the junction of her collar bones, running the smooth caress down to the top of her shirt collar and back up to her neck. He touched just what was bare, not moving any of her clothing, just the soft feeling of leather sliding smoothly over her skin. He used just the smallest amount of the Force the make that delicate caress feel like it was sliding over more of her skin, making that little bit of skin so much more sensitive than it already was, causing far more stimulation to her body than it should have.

Rey began to squirm a little, her breath coming faster as he continued to run his fingers over her collarbones, as he continued to stimulate her body with just the barest touches. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to regain control over her emotions and over her body.

“Ben- please stop that,” it came out through her clenched jaw, her eyes still closed.

“Why?” he asked softly, watching her struggle.

“Because you’re making me very uncomfortable,”

“I’d say I’m doing just the opposite of that,”

“I don’t want this, please stop,” she turned her head to look at his. He could easily see the conflict in her eyes. Rey was very confused by his actions.

“Oh, but I do want this. I want to do this to you and so much more,” he heard himself nearly purr with desire.

Her eyes, the expression on her face, she was lost – confused. All of their fights, battles of skill and strength, he’d only ever been brutal to her, even on Starkiller when he’d all but begged her to join him, it have been about strength and brute force. He’d like to think he’d shone her no mercy, and that is what she believed, but he was lying to himself and she would know better if she could just see the whole picture. But he wasn’t going to show her mercy this time, but instead of brute force, instead of pitting his strength against her skill, he was going to pit his desire against her resolve.

Kylo increased the tendrils of pleasure he was sending into her, allowing some of his own excitement and desire to follow in its wake. Rey was trying to pry the bond open, to get inside his head and find a way to make him stop, he was keeping her out. This time it was going to be physical, he wanted to keep her in her head only.

Now he was going to show her tenderness, gentle passion so soft and intense she’ll never find its equal anywhere. This was what he could offer her, this was what he would show her now and he was going to be relentless and ruthless till she came undone before him.

He let the heat of his desire fill his eyes, let her see just what he was feeling as he watched her face flush and her breathing coming in soft pants. He sent a soft vibrating wave into her as he continued to softly stroke her skin. Rey gave him a satisfying soft moan from the back of her throat, her eyes showing some panic in them now, “Kylo - what are you doing?”

“Sssh,” he hushed her, “I said you can call me Ben,” he raised himself up, leaning over her, keeping his eye on hers as he sent another warm vibration into to. He felt it travel along her nerves, stimulating more and more of her body. He knew it pulsed through her, feeling better than any other physical sensation she could compare it too.

Oh Rey, he thought, she’s so inexperienced, and she had no idea what was possible between them. She was watching his face now that it hovered above hers. He could feel what she was feeling, though he was keeping her out of his head, he wasn’t blocking the physical sensations the bond could share. He could feel that she wasn’t sure how to fight this, if she should fight this. He trailed his fingers, lightly rubbing circles just under her throat, down to the top most part where the breast just started to swell. He could feel their power flowing along his fingers, hers was mingling with his and it felt like it was lightly licking at his fingers, like it was sliding against his skin under the glove. He sped up the tempo, bringing his mouth down to just hover over hers, still keeping his eyes on hers.

“B-Ben?” she struggled to breathe out as the softest of orgasms started to build in her body. He lowered his mouth to hers, giving her a light brush of his lips as he felt the pulse build in her and the echo of it in him. He let his power ride his lips as he pressed them more firmly down onto hers, knowing it was going to ride them both. This kind of power cut both ways. She was starting to lose the battle on her body. He could feel the tremors running along her lithe frame. She broke the kiss to moan aloud as the orgasm started to build faster. He leaned his head back just a bit so he could watch the pleasure as it moved across her face. He let his desire flow more, pushing it along the power, feeling it caress her from the inside out, feeling her body begin to twitch and her hips lightly moved off the platform. He kept that brutally soft vibration constant, only increasing his connection to her emotions through the bond, letting his desire caress over her skin as she moaned and tried to ease the sweet ache he’d started in her.

He thought about keeping her like this for as long as he could take it, but the temptation was getting harder to resist. She was right there, writhing and panting. Searching for something she didn’t have words for, something she’d never shared with another person. Her body was starting to be consumed by a need she didn’t want to give in to. He was watching her lips move, but she was making no sounds save for her rapid breathing. He leaned back down, to move his mouth over hers, matching the movement of her lips, taking the air from her lungs as she panted into his parted lips. “What do you want, Rey? I’ll give you anything you want, just tell me,” Kylo whispered, letting his eyes roam over her face. He watched her eyes open and stare into his, they were dilated and taking on a darker shade of her normal hazel.

“I...I don’t...know what, I don’t…”she broke off with a harsh moan, and he watched as she was overcome by sensations, her pleasure pulsed against his mind, letting him feel her orgasm. He watched as she gasped open mouth silently, arching her back, just barely brushing her clothed chest against his. Rey squeezed her eyes shut, rocking her hips up, not understanding what she was doing. Her body was acting on pure instinct.

“B-Ben, please...Ben,” she whispered, breathing out as Kylo continued to push the Force along her skin. He could feel her body yearning, could feel the ache in her, the wanting _him_ inside of her. Not understanding why or how, but just wanting it. Kylo pressed his lips back onto hers, greedily stifling her breathy cries as he relentlessly kept simulating her body with the Force, feeling her skin past the point of mere pleasure. He wanted it, more than he had words to express, but just hearing her voice in the breathy cadence, feeling her desire simmering just under her skin, was nearly enough to push him over the edge too. He waved his hand and the restraints on her ankles clicked open. 

“Oh, Rey,” he kept his voice soft and low, feeling her shiver as he moved his body off of her, running his hands down her sides to rest briefly on her waist, as he leaned back, “I want you too. All those nights, seeing you in my dreams, feeling you, hearing you call my name softly,” he kept his eyes on hers as he moved down her body, sliding her boots off and returning to her waist.

He watched her blink and look down at him as he began to unbuckle her belt and start to tug her legging down over her hipbones. “You…you dream about _that_ too?” she whispered, watching him with wide eyes and flushed cheeks. Kylo had to turn his back on her to hide his smirk as he tugged her legging off past her feet. Oh, she had no idea at all, she thought those _dreams_ were all her own. He delayed answering her, by running his fingers, trailing touches of the Force up her ankles, sliding the pads of his gloves up her calves. She moaned as he added more pressure on the muscles, but her high squeak as he grazed the underside of her inner thighs was far more rewarding.

He lowered his head, letting his mouth touch her soft skin just above her knee, kissing her as he felt her shiver. He exhaled heavily, letting his hot breath tickle along the seam of where she’d clamped her thighs tight together. He didn’t try to stop himself as he pushed his tongue between her thighs, tasting her skin as he worked his way up closer to her dark triangle of hair at the apex of her lovely legs. She’s jumped at the feeling, but now she was panting and she’d slightly parted her legs the closer he licked to her hidden skin. Rey tried to buck her hips as he presses his nose into her curls, inhaling her aroused scent. He gripped her thighs then, holding them firmly as he let his tongue dip down and run along her swollen skin for the first time.

He looked up over her body, as she moaned softly. Their eyes met, and he saw her resolve crumble as he flicked his tongue over her again. He saw he had her now, completely his in this moment. He didn’t care that once this was over, she could go back to tying to hate him, trying to run away from her feelings and from him, all he cared about was she was here, under his hands, feeling him and what he was doing to her. In this moment she was _his_.

He pressed his lips onto her harder, getting as close as he could, sucking her clit into his mouth, running his tongue flat along it, feeling her writhe about and hearing her moans and pants, only urged him on. Kylo gently pulled her legs apart, giving himself more room to get more of her. He locked his arms around her thighs, bringing his hands up to rest on her stomach. He pulled his gloves off, letting his right hand trail over her then, bringing his fingers up next to her wet entrance. After teasing her skin for a few moments, he sucked harder on her clit, pulling her skin taunt and he thrust two fingers into her. Feeling her walls tighten, feeling her body clamp down on the intrusion, sent a rush straight to his growing erection. Kylo growled, he wanted to get his body inside hers as soon as he could, but he remembered that she’d never done this before, he’d need to prepare her or else he’d hurt her.

He pushed his fingers up, rubbing along the velvety slick softness that he found all around his skin. She was so tight, he barely had room to twitch his fingers. Keeping the sucking hard, he began to work his fingers fast, thrusting them as deep as he could get them, trying to get her past the foreign feeling of having something inside her. From the sounds she was making, the high pitched moans and hard breathing, he was doing just that. Using the motion of his whole arm, he kept the pace hard and fast while he started to flick his tongue over her, making her buck and twist, he looked up to see her eyes squeezed shut as she pulled on her wrist restraints.

“Oh, oh gods, Ben…more, Ben, please….more,” he could hear her chanting as he sent a little more of the Force into her, feeling her body coil and tighten as he pushed her over that shining edge. Her legs shook uncontrollably as she gave a half yelled cry as he continued to suck on her, slowing to an easy nibble, feeling the aftershocks run and pulse in her skin as he pulled away.  

Kylo didn’t take any time in ripping off his outer most layers, letting them fall to floor. He let his suspenders dangle off his hips as he pulled a small bottle of lube from his pocket. Already heated by his own body, he squeezed a generous amount into his palm. Pulling his stiff member free of the confines of his pants, he let his head fall back as he smoothed the hot gel on his taunt skin. He looked back to see Rey was watching him, her face more flushed then before. Her eyes widen as he moved his hand up and down his shaft slowly, letting her see all of his length.

He climbed up on the platform, keeping her eyes on him and his cock in his hand. Kylo settled kneeling between her legs keeping them open as he leaned over her. Carefully he rubbed his tip against her clit, watching her eyes flutter and breathing increase. He watched her face as he began to push into her, watched as she squeezed her eyes shut and threw her head back, mouth moving but no sound escaped her. With himself coated in the hot silicone, he could have easily slide his entire length into her in one push, but that might hurt her, so instead he eased his body forward a few inches, then pulled back, watching her face as he repeated the motion of sliding back into her, only a little deeper this time.

Kylo leaned over her as far as he could go, bringing his face down near hers. “Rey, oh, Rey, look at me,” he breathed next to her ear, feeling more of his body slip into hers. Feeling her convulse and squeeze him as he pulled back out some. He kept the pace slow, feeling her coming undone under him with each push as he moved deeper into her.

Her body was hot and sweaty, a stark comparison to the cold metal under his hands and knees. Her head moved to face him and she tried to open her eyes, but he saw she couldn’t while he was slowing moving within her. He stilled his body, keeping half of himself inside her. “Rey,” he whispered, bringing a hand up to caress her cheek. She opened her eyes then, looking up at him. There were tears in them.

“Am I hurting you?” he asked softly, watching her bite her bottom lip.

“I – I don’t…know. It’s all feels so strange,” she whispered looking everywhere but his eyes. Kylo lowered his head, brushing his lips against hers then, keeping her attention on his mouth, but he couldn’t help his hips as they started to move slowly. A slow undulation that from this angle let his shaft rub along her swollen clit, pressing it between their bodies. He could feel the tension in her torso, felt her arms strain and pull.

She broke away from the kiss, looking him in the eyes, “Please, can I touch you?” she pleaded, “Please, Ben, let me touch you,” he shuttered and moaned as he kissed along her jaw, letting his teeth graze her neck. Kylo had to really concentrate on the locks, before he could click them open. Her hands flew to his shoulders, gripping at his neck and he let his full weight rest on her then. He started to slide faster, moving deeper, needing to move his body now, needing to be deeper inside her.

“Oh Rey,” he breathed, keeping his mouth next to her ear, feeling her fingers dig into his skin as he pushed faster. He felt something then, a soft resistance in his body’s way. He tensed, feeling her clench tighter around him. “Rey, let me in,” He kissed her cheek, then, nudging his nose against her neck.

She moaned and arched her back, but he felt the walls drop in her mind. He moved his body and mind at the same time, claiming her maidenhead and her mind in one solid motion. He felt her pain, but soothed it with their bond, letting her feel more of what he was feeling in that moment. The overwhelming sensations of how wonderful it felt to be surrounded by her sweet body, feeling her tremble and move against him. How he wanted to stay here and never leave this room again, never removed himself from her.

“It’s different, but so like the dreams,” she panted as she planted small kisses along his neck, running her fingers up into his hair. He could only grunt as he felt her shift her hips, trying to meet his rhythm. Soon they were moving in time with each other. He had his arms wrapped around her torso, while she was looking up into his face in awe, holding his face in her hands, while their hips met in that eternal dance of flesh and carnal desire.  

He watched as her eyes tightened followed by her body clenching him hard, as she started to pant harder, her movements becoming faster and uncontrolled. He watched her peak, feeling himself come as well as she twitched and writhed under him. Kylo bowed his spine and pushed as hard as he could hitting the end of her body as he felt himself spasm, feeling his release come rushing out, hot and fast. He groaned and buried his face in her neck, feeling the aftershock run along his body as he came down from the orgasm.

“Oh, Ben,” she breathed in his ear, running her fingers through his hair. They were still very connected, both in body and in mind and he felt her bliss, her feelings of completion. Part of him wished this could last, but he knew there would come a point where she stopped calling him _Ben_ and remembered Kylo was what he went by now. That Ben Solo and Kylo Ren were really the same man.

But for right now, she could call him Ben, if that keeps her in his arms longer.    

**Author's Note:**

> I have always found the idea that Kylo Ren is nearly borderline schizophrenic about who he is, well to be frank, a load of bullshit. I think he's not two people, but one man with an uneasy conscience over the choices he's made. He's been fed a load of lies, from both sides of the line, and now he's conflicted....that doesn't make him two personalities. So I decided to play with that and made Rey reap the consequences of thinking like that. He manipulates her, using this to his advantage.


End file.
